In general, a plurality of electric instruments are mounted in a vehicle. These electric instruments necessarily are inspected to checking whether or not the operation and quality thereof are normal in an inspection line portion of the production line. Typically, the inspection line portion is near the end of the production line after assembly of the vehicle is completed.
Most of electric instruments are mounted in the vehicle so that the mounted state or function thereof can only be determined if the vehicle is stopped at an accurate position. The production line of the vehicle is provided with a position determining device for determining the position of the vehicle so that the vehicle may be accurately aligned for such inspection.
However, the position determining device of the vehicle increases a vertical height due to a formation of a V-shaped alignment groove. Therefore, in order to install the position determining device in the production line, a hole or pit in the floor is required and the position determining device is arranged in the hole.
In other words, the position determining device according to the related art requires a pit construction requiring bed excavation, pouring concrete, curing, covering, and the like. As a result, construction costs are increased, production may be delayed, time is consumed, and so forth.